


How Precious

by Epiphanyx7



Series: Supernatural AUs I am Definitely Not Writing [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreams, Dreamwalking, M/M, Pining, Sam Has Issues, Sam is Kind of Kinky, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas tastes like mint and honey and he jerks backward, when Sam kisses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Precious

**Author's Note:**

> (The fourth of five Supernatural AUs I'm totally not writing. *cough*)
> 
> Sunspot went so far as to double-dog-dare me via Twitter. I think this counts as a failure. Title from "Amazing Grace" and I am very, very ashamed.

Cas tastes like mint and honey and he jerks backward, when Sam kisses him. Sam kisses him again, a soft, almost chaste kiss that's nothing more than a brush of lips against lips, except Sam's never really been good at that chaste-kissing thing so it pretty much turns into a full-on assault after half a second. He scrapes his teeth over Castiel's lips, slides his tongue over the bruised and kiss-swollen flesh until Castiel relaxes, not a lot, but enough. Sam grabs onto the trench coat and hauls the angel in again, because he can, and also because he figures if Castiel didn't smite his ass after the first kiss, it's probably not going to happen.

It's weird because it's Castiel, which means that he's just standing there, mouth slightly opened at that ever-present expression of uniquely angelic curiosity on his face, like he doesn't understand what the kiss means or why Sam would want to kiss him at all. Obviously, Cas isn't the brightest angel in the garrison, but he sure as hell managed to get a good look at Jimmy before he possessed his body, and Sam can't imagine anybody who didn't want to kiss Castiel.

The angel crackles with power, it's light lightning and with Sam leans in once more, claims Castiel's mouth with his own, licks into his mouth and he can taste it, thunder and electricity and raw, nervous power, like a hurricane in a bottle. Castiel makes a muffled noise, something like encouragement and Sam pulls away long enough to push Cas up against the nearest wall. He presses the height advantage as much as he can, and Castiel lets him, for some reason Sam doesn't understand.

He slides one hand against the firm line of Castiel's waist, tries to push aside the coat and jacket and shirt so he can get some skin, please, come the fuck on -- Castiel puts both hands on Sam's shoulders and pushes, gently, forcing Sam away from him with almost bruising gentleness.

"Sam," Castiel says, and his voice is serenely patient. "You must stop this,"

Sam shoves him back against the wall, shrugging Castiel's hands off of his shoulders and pressing up against the angel, shorter and leaner than he is, beautiful dark eyelashes and his mouth, his fucking perfect mouth -- Sam wants nothing more than to grind against him, to pull on his suit and yank the offending fabric away from his body. He wants so much, he wants to touch Cas and he wants to fuck Cas and he wants to drop to his knees and suck an angel's cock, choke on it and let tears of joy run down his cheeks.

"Samuel," Castiel says, and the inflection of his voice hasn't changed at all.

"Shit," Sam says, "I'm dreaming, aren't I?"

"Wake up," Castiel says.

-

"Dude," Dean says, rolling over and giving Sam a frank, almost invasive stare. "The fuck were you dreaming about? And you'd better say 'nightmare' because the alternative is that I just heard you doing shit I don't want to think about my brother doing."

Sam fights the blush, but humiliation is hard to suppress. "Uh," He stammers, awkwardly. "Cas woke me up. He's got a message for you."

-

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] How Precious / written by epiphanyx7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/603500) by [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose)




End file.
